


Release

by Yeho



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: AU, Curses, M/M, OOC, Will add more characters as the story goes, greek influence, ocult, smut sometime in the story, warning: unedited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeho/pseuds/Yeho
Summary: Asami does not believe in the occult. Although he respects religion he does not believe in spirits and otherworldly creatures. He is a no nonsense man and he prides himself for being smart. He is a firm believer that everything can be explained with logic and science. But strange things happen in his office. Will he be able to provide a logical explanation? or will he admit that sometimes there are things that cannot be explained?





	1. The Assassin

Asami leaned back on his leather chair. His face remained expressionless almost perfectly calm like a lion waiting to strike at the right moment. No one would suspect that he was actually carefully detaching the gun that was just below his desk. It was a precaution on his part in case he needed a weapon, not that he was short of any. He still had his guns in his shoulder holster but retrieving it would be obvious. It might alert his unexpected guest. Thus he couldn't risk it. 

 

 

Asami's face betrayed no emotions but his eyes were cold and calculating. Slowly he released the safety latch of his gun. Then without warning he raised his arms and aimed the gun at the person in front of him.

 

 

"Who sent you?" He said to the oddly dressed assassin. He received no response but a rather a surprised look.

 

 

Asami fired a warning shot to the person's leg.

 

 

"Speak or lose your life. That first bullet was your warning. I won't miss next time." As he was saying that his subordinates came barging inside his office with their guns drawn. They quickly scouted the room while the others formed a protective stand around Asami.

 

 

Kirishima was the first to speak. "Sir are you alright? We heard a gunshot."

 

 

Asami only gave his penetrating gaze to his secretary. How could they be stupid as not to notice the oddly dressed assassin in front of them.

 

 

He was about to speak what he had in mind when he heard a member of his security report an all clear to Suoh.

 

 

He was quiet as he scanned the room  for the  oddly dressed assassin. The assassin must have escaped during the chaos. But _how?_

 

 

"Sir?"

 

 

It was Kirishima who grabbed his attention.

 

 

"There is an assassin in this room. I want this incident investigated. Check all CCTV camera's. Until the assassin is caught we will tighten the security in Sion and all related businesses. Dismissed."

 

 

Slowly the guards went out of the office. Kirishima and Suoh were the last to move out.

 

 

 Asami remained seated on his chair as he was left alone in the room.


	2. The Assassin Appears Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Anatole57, Emily127, and Takabakirocks; and other readers for the kudos (otherwise I wouldn't have updated fast. I'm feeling inspired.)

Kirishima and Suoh sat on the single couch while Asami sat on the larger one. They were looking over the building's blue print that was spread on the large black coffee table.

 

 

To evaluate their current security Suoh pointed on the areas that were covered by CCTV cameras. As it turns out they have an excellent coverage around the building. But Asami ordered to have infrared/night vision and day/night cameras installed to add to the dome, hd, ptz, and discreet cameras that they have. 

 

 

Next they reviewed the entry and exit points in the building including the air ventilation system. Those would have to be monitored too but they would not assign more guards as it would probably alert their assassin. They had to be as unobtrusive as possible if they want to catch the assassin. Thus they would have to rely on the cameras and guards.

 

 

 Suoh would have to rotate the security team while checking for potential infiltrators within the organization while Kirishima would provide assistance with his excellent hacking ability. 

 

 

Deep in their discussion regarding other security issues they did not notice that their boss stopped paying attention.

 

 

Asami looked ahead without blinking. Then slowly he removed his Beretta 92A  from his shoulder holster.

 

 

Only when his gun was in the air did Suoh and Kirishima stopped talking.

 

 

The secretary tensed on his seat for it was in his direction which the gun was pointed. He stared at his boss's impassive face.

 

 

"Asami-sama, " Suoh called the boss's attention.

 

 

"Quiet. Do not move," Asami's clear voice made the room freeze. 


	3. Baffled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief insight into Kirishima's thoughts about what was happening to their boss.

**Kirishima**

 

He stared at the little drops of water sliding on the window. Sometimes he would gaze far into the buildings that surrounded them. It had been raining for a few days now and he was feeling the effects of the vapid weather.

 

His mind wandered to the event last week. It kept him awake sometimes. _He sat still on the couch with his hands on his thighs. His eyebrows crinkled and his pupils dilated but other than that he was expressionless. It felt as though he could hear his heart thump loudly in his chest. His heart was pumping faster and he felt the heat form in his ears. By the look on his boss's face he was convinced that the man would squeeze the trigger. Asami-sama had that determined look on his face._ Unlike lowly street thugs who wave their guns to threaten people his boss never shows his gun unless he was determined to kill someone. If he points a gun he shoots it. There were no second chances.   

 

His boss was unforgiving when it came to betrayal. No ally or a subordinate was exempted. Anyone who crosses the fixer would suffer like they were in hell before actually going there. It was a public service he claimed one time. " _At least they would have a glimpse of the underworld. Isn't it kind?_  " Was what he said. 

 

If  Kirishima was used to seeing this why then was he disturbed when Asami-sama pointed his gun at him?

 

_"Asami-sama!" Suoh called the boss' attention._

 

_The boss tightened his hold on the Beretta and disengaged the safety.  "Shin'nyū-sha."_

 

_That one word made Suoh and Kirishima pull their own guns as well while they stood up. Quickly they turned around and raised their guns to the direction where their boss was pointing. They however saw nothing.  Still they scanned the office with their eyes and guns raised. Satisfied that they were alone in the office they lowered their guns but their boss didn't. They felt odd._

 

_"Asami-sama." This time it was Kirishima who called the boss' attention._

 

_The man however  was still looking ahead with his gun raised. He was ready to shoot._

 

_"Asami-sama there is no one other than us in this office."_

 

_Asami took a deep breath and finally lowered his gun but still kept his gaze straight. For a few moments he said nothing. "_

 

_Kieuseru."_

 

_With that they left the office._

 

 

Kirishima placed a hand on his forehead and rubbed it down  his face. He could still remember it. Even though Asami-sama was not speaking his expression and movements showed that he was convinced there was someone in the room aside from them.

 

He kept thinking it could be that the intruder moved very fast and had a quick escape. That was the most plausible explanation. That or... He did not want to think about it but somehow the idea that his boss was just paranoid crossed his mind. It could be just a hallucination. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I found myself distracted while writing my own original fiction. That distraction lead me to writing this new chapter. 
> 
> Anyways hi guys! :)
> 
> Thank you for those who are still reading my works.
> 
> Should I continue this?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when I will update next. Lucky for you I couldn't sleep so I just wrote something like this. This plot bunny has been annoying me for sometime now I just had to write it.


End file.
